


Happy Birthday, Little Bro

by MooseAndSquirrelLosechester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biblical References, Birthday, Fluff, Kinda a brotherly thing, Lucifer is a Little Shit, M/M, Other, Timings kinda fucked up here, but still pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester/pseuds/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester
Summary: Michael had really pampered him up for today, Lucifer had lovingly teased him, and Raphael had given him advice that didn’t really make him feel any better. Not only did it scare the shit out of him, it put the pressure of not letting his brothers down on his shoulders.Today was Gabriel’s birthday. He was exactly a millennium old. Which happened to be probably the most stressful day for an archangel, like, ever. It was the day he would vow devotion to angel kind and be crowned with his father’s trust.





	Happy Birthday, Little Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Just so you know, Gabriel, if he was human, would be 10 in this fic.

Butterflies fluttered in Gabriel’s stomach as he stared at his outfit for the day, which had been neatly laid out on his matress. He wasn’t used to such flashy attire, much less the circulation-cutting bowtie hanging above his nice button-up shirt’s collar. He sighed anxiously, sitting on the edge of his bed.

   Michael had really pampered him up for today, Lucifer had lovingly teased him, and Raphael had given him advice that didn’t really make him feel any better. Not only did it scare the shit out of him, it put the pressure of not letting his brothers down on his shoulders.

   Today was Gabriel’s birthday. He was exactly a millennium old. Which happened to be probably the most stressful day for an archangel, like, ever. It was the day he would vow devotion to angel kind and be crowned with his father’s trust.

   He wasn’t nervous about the whole promising part. He could stay committed and simply tell his siblings he would. What he was shitting bricks about was the whole “yay it’s your birthday here’s a whole garrison to command”. He had tagged along with his brothers in their armies, and they seemed to be doing a pretty good job with it, but he didn’t know if he was cut out for that type of thing, especially after seeing the brutality he was supposed to display.

   Gabriel shuddered at the thought of it, fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt on the bed. He knew he couldn’t let his family down; He loved them too much.

   “Gabe, hurry up before Michael busts a nut,” Lucifer called in from the hallway, followed by a light chuckle he recognized as Raphael’s.

   Gabriel grinned at the sound of his big brothers’ voices, releasing a shaky breath before standing up and pulling his fancy shirt on, buttoning upwards. Maybe it wouldn’t be too scary, if he closed his eyes.

 

             _____________

 

   “For the love of Father,” Michael stopped in his tracks, exhaling hopelessly when he laid eyes on Gabriel, who exited his room. Gabriel blinked, confused.

   “If you seriously think I’m letting you leave this residence looking like that, you’re out of your mind,” He said before he kneeled down to Gabriel’s height to help him.

   The youngest archangel’s shirt buttons had been buttoned completely wrong, his petite tie not even tied, his hair matted and sticking up everywhere. Gabriel groaned as his eldest brother began to wipe chocolate residue from his cheeks with his thumb, rolling his eyes as he squirmed away.

   “Micah, I’m a millennia old now!” He complained, swatting his brother’s hands away. “I can take care of myself.” The two stared at each other intensely before a loud crash, followed by Lucifer’s laughter, broke the silence. Michael managed small smile for Gabriel, despite the obvious mischief the other angel was creating.

   “You’re right,” He barely whispered before standing up with his hand on Gabriel’s head, tangled in his brother’s honey colored hair. Gabriel watched him leave towards the racket, a smile on his own face. Something about the twinkle in his brother’s eyes told him that he was proud of him, something Michael would never say face to face.

   Gabriel dragged himself back to his room to fix up his appearance. He took a quick glance at the clock on his nightstand and almost shit himself.

   “Fuck!” He yelled, ripping his shirt open and doing the buttons correctly before grabbing a brush and racing out the door. He would be scolded later for profanity, but it might slip by today since it was his birthday.

               _____________

 

   “Don’t mess up your speech, or you’ll end up like Chadliel,” Lucifer whispered with a smirk to Gabriel as they were airborne, heading to the event for his big day.

   Gabriel squinted. “Chadliel? Who’s that?” He watched as Lucifer gasped rather dramatically and turned his gaze away.

   “Luce?” Gabriel tried, getting slightly scared. As the wind fought against his extended wings, he allowed a tuft of his golden feathers brush against his brother’s cheek.

   Lucifer sighed before meeting Gabriel’s eyes again. “You really don’t know who Chadliel is?” He wiped a non-existent tear from his face. “Well, who Chadliel _was._ ”

   “No?” Gabriel paused, both fear and curiosity filling his chest. “What happened to him?”

   Lucifer shook his head solemnly. “You don’t want to know.”

   Gabriel reached out for Lucifer. “No, tell me!” His fingertips brushed against his elder brother’s arm, the cold skin causing him to shudder.

   “Okay, okay,” Lucifer started, trying his best to keep up a straight face. “Chadliel, well he was an angel, just like you. An archangel, actually, he looked exactly like you do now.”

   Gabriel furrowed his brows in confusion. “I thought there was only four archangels.”

   Lucifer swayed in harmony with the wind currents. “Now, there’s only four. But this was before you even existed. He was my little brother, Gabe, and it was also his 1000th birthday. Father called him up to the very place we’re headed now.”

   Gabriel shifted uncomfortably through the clouds, suddenly very intrigued.

   “Little Chadliel loved sweets, like you. So instead of writing and practicing the perfect speech for his vow, he ate candy. And when the time came, he only remembered a little bit of the speech he’d prepared,” Lucifer continued, watching Gabriel’s expresion grow more and more uneasy.

   “I told him, Gabe, I tried to tell him, ‘practice your lines, Chadliel!’,” Lucifer huffed theatrically, clutching a fist to his chest. “But he didn’t listen, and next thing I knew, he was up there with Dad, in front of every angel in Heaven.”

   “Luci, you OK?” He asked, worried for his elder brother’s emotional capacity. It was incredibly like himself to worry for his brothers, not only was he extremely attached to them, but much gentler than them. Perhaps it was in his nature in being the role of the youngest, but he always felt the need to assure their happiness and prevention of fights. Instead of giving a response, Lucifer turned away, continuing his story.

   “Chadliel started his speech, promising everyone his loyalty. But in the middle of it, he stopped and looked me straight in the eyes. He looked scared, and that’s when I realized that he forgot his lines.” Lucifer pulled Gabriel by his hand, dodging the cloud that would’ve ruined his semi-fixed hair. The younger was so interested, he hadn’t even realized the speed he’d been flying at.

   “What happened after?” Gabriel insisted.

   “He made up the rest of his speech. Heaven didn’t know, and they still clapped. The only ones who knew were me and Father. That’s what I thought,” He sniffled. “But I was so wrong, Gabe.”

   “What do you mean? Who else knew?” Gabriel was latched onto Lucifer’s arm by now in curiosity and anxiety, who didn’t seem to mind at all.

   “The serpents, they heard it all and they took him from me,” Lucifer melodramatically threw the arm that wasn’t holding Gabriel into the air. “They ate him because he forgot his lines!”

   “What?!” Gabriel’s amber eyes were rimmed with fear. “The serpents, the things we check under my bed for? They’re real?” His eyes were locked onto Lucifer’s crimson ones.

   “And they ate Chadliel!” Lucifer’s grin stretched from ear to ear.

   “No! What if I forget my lines, Luci? What do I do?! What if I DIE today!” Gabriel cried out, panicking as Lucifer began to erupt in laughter. “I’ll end up like Chadliel!”

   “That’s nonsense,” From a short distance away, Michael called out, obviously frustrated with Lucifer. “There’s no archangel named Chadliel, Gabriel.”

   “Yeah, that’s because he’s dead, Michael,” Lucifer retorted, causing the eldest to scoff and flutter his way over to the two angels, Raphael following closely behind. Reassuringly, he placed a hand on the small of Gabriel’s back.

   “Does that mean that all the serpent stories are true?” Gabriel asked into Lucifer’s sleeve, still tightly holding on his brother’s arm. “Like the ones you told me where you and Michael hit up the serpent after heroically rescuing all of Heaven for a steamy, kinky-”

   “Gabriel!” Michael stopped him from completing the sentence, glaring daggers at Lucifer, who was red in the face from laughing so hard.

   “Actually, the story is that they saved Heaven, contemplated BDSM, and then hit up the serpents for-” Raphael started, only to be shushed by the eldest, who placed a finger over his lips.

   “What? I thought they invented BDSM with the serpents during the hot-” Gabriel raised his head from Lucifer to furrow his brows at Raphael.

   “Gabriel!” The familiar sing-song chorus of voices from other angels interrupted his sentence. Quickly, he released Lucifer’s arm and turned to the crowd of angels, who had bright smiles on their faces. They bore gifts for the youngest archangel of the family.

   Before he was turned loose to greet others, Gabriel whipped around and hugged each of his elder brothers. Michael’s hug was tight and firm, Lucifer’s was light and affectionate, Raphael’s was gentle and warm.

   He wished he could stay in their arms forever.

   

          ________________

   

   Respectfully, Gabriel kneeled and lowered his head once Father appeared, along with all the other angels. He had a soft smile on his face when he closed his eyes, his heart thudding out of his chest as he heard his Father’s footsteps approach him.

   “Gabriel,” He started. His voice was low but always produced the seemingly booming intimidation from his throat.

   Raising his head, a few strands of his golden hair fell on his face as he stood on his feet, smiling up at his Father with raw admiration in his gaze. “Father.”

   The sun was beginning to set into the night, the sky a premature orange color stuck to the misty clouds. The angels around remained reverently in their kneeled positions, only raising their heads slightly to watch the father-son exchange.

   “Today marks the sunset of the 1000th year that the Angel of Revelation, the messenger of God, Gabriel the archangel was created. This also indicates his day of devotion to myself, and angel kind. My son, I feel is ready to fulfill his responsibilities of his purpose, to Heaven, to me. Gabriel, are you ready for your vows?” Father’s piercing stare was subduing, yet reassuring in an oddly warm sense as he held the eye contact with his son.

   “Yes, Father,” Gabriel said with confidence he didn’t know he had. It really covered the fact that his palms were sweaty and his thrashing heartbeat beat in his throat.

   A nod from Father was his cue to start his prepared speech. As Father stepped back, the angels rose to their feet, watching Gabriel intently as he stood alone in front of his siblings. He clenched his fists and took a few steps forward, eager to get it over with.

   Staring at all the faces in the large crowd, Gabriel caught his elder brothers near the front, the other angels seemingly isolated away from them, respectfully. The other angels always seemed to kiss the archangels’ asses.

   His eyes caught Raphael’s, who gave him an encouraging thumbs up, which actually soothed his nerves more than it should have. His eyes flickered to Michael’s, who had a proud smile on his face as he nodded inspiritingly. Finally, he made eye contact with Lucifer, who had wide eyes, mouthing the word ‘Chadliel’.

   A little panic in Gabriel’s heart seemed to spike his adrenaline, causing his voice to crack a little as he started his speech to his siblings.

   “Good evening, brothers and sisters, it’s such a pleasure to have you all gathered here together. Much less, for me,” Gabriel offered a modest smile, to which most of his siblings returned. “So, birthdays, a pretty big milestone for lil’ ol me. Yeah, I’m kinda a big deal.” He marveled the little chuckles he received.

   “I’m not here for a stand-up show, as much as I’d like it to be that way, so I’ll begin my vows. Obviously if it was, I’d charge for such talent,” Gabriel let out an inaudible exhale. He caught Lucifer’s eyes again, who comically dragged a finger across his throat as if being cut, earning him a hard nudge from Michael.

    “I, Gabriel, son of God, vow to not only display loyalty to Heaven and my Father, but I promise to act upon my allegiance. Along with my adherence, I’d like to express my faith and love for my Father and his Heaven, whom I will defend, even if it means my own life will be on the line. I want to thank every angel who has helped me grow this far, and of course, my Father, who has shown me the light of each new day to come.”

   He didn’t expect the applause he was awarded. Honestly, since it was so short, he expected the ovation over in the blink of an eye, but of course, his elder brothers were there, meaning they obviously had to make everything all the more embarrassing for him. Gabriel wanted to sink into the ground and never come out when Lucifer starting to make a whooping sound, Raphael following soon after with whistles and loud yells.

   Gabriel stepped back towards his Father once he caught glimpse of Michael scolding the two about being good influences. Father’s eyes met Gabriel’s and the angel beamed when Father managed a smile for him.

 

   Maybe today wasn’t as bad as he had anticipated.

          ________________

 

   Gabriel couldn’t express how relieved he was to see the other archangels’ faces after the long, exhausting process of thanking and hugging every one of his younger siblings. There were few angels he’d actually remembered the names to. He wouldn’t tell anyone, but aside from his elder brothers, he’d already chosen a favorite angel, the young toddler seraph with deep sapphire eyes named Castiel. It was something about his grace that told him Castiel wasn’t like the other angels.

   Without saying a word, he stretched his arms wide and tried to squeeze the three of them in a big hug. Luckily, he was rewarded with a few short laughs and some playful pecks to the head.

   “Gabriel,” Michael said when they all pulled away from the monster hug. “We have something for you. It’s a gift from us, all of Heaven, and most importantly, Father.”

   “Close your eyes!” Lucifer said in a sing-song voice.

   All of them had dorky grins on their faces, something Gabriel cherished every time he saw them.

 

    _Fuck._

This was the part they’d give him a whole fucking garrison to boss around. He knew he wasn’t ready, he didn’t want to become a scary general. Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut, releasing a bracing sigh.

   “Okay, open up.”

   Gabriel’s hazel eyes fluttered open. And then he saw it.

   In his brothers’ hands was a horn, splashed in gold and engraved with symbols. It wasn’t too big or too small, in fact, it was just right for Gabriel’s frame. It glistened in the setting sun, reflecting the rays of light into his eyes.

 

    _To announce the Lord’s return._

 

   He’d heard it in his dreams.

 

    _Judgement day has come._

 

All come together with the striking sound of harmony.

 

    _Gabriel’s horn._

 

   “Is he okay?” Raphael whispered. Gabriel hadn’t even registered that he’d been staring, emotionless for so long.

   Not taking his eyes off the gold, he slid his fingers upon the smooth horn, grasping it and taking it into his own hands. It was the perfect weight for him and it felt so right in his hands, like it belonged there.

   When he looked up to his brothers with a grin, his eyes were full of tears. This caused Lucifer to laugh and Michael to wipe away the tears that had already fallen off Gabriel’s lashes. He’d never hugged his brothers so hard, never tackled them to the ground so roughly, never been at a loss of words like he was then.

 

   Living in Heaven was one thing. But to have older brothers like he did, Gabriel knew he was in a blissful paradise, almost like dream.

 

   And if it was, he begged to not be awakened.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so thanks for putting up with my shit! I had fun writing this one, I hope you enjoyed. The name Chadliel is an inside joke, but it sounds dumb so it can be just a joke too. Gay angels are the best angels. Cheers!


End file.
